


After

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Clone wars drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blyla, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: “What do you want to do, after the war is over?”





	After

“What do you want to do, after the war is over?”

The question startled Bly. He looked across to where Aayla was sat beside him. After checking the men and the perimeter, they’d come to sit on the edge of the forest they’d just marched though, to look out at the rolling hills that spread for as far as his eyes could see. But now her brown eyes were focused on him, and Bly nearly found himself drowning from their intensity. He had to look away to think of his answer. 

“I want-“ He cut himself off as a picture came into his mind of them sitting like this together, in a place they call their own, with a youngling born of their love running around their feet, in a galaxy that recognised him as a sentient being, with no jedi laws against attachment and no galactic war. But he knows he can’t say that. So he said the closest thing he could. 

“I want to find peace.”

“ _I want that too _.”__

____

____

At her sigh, he turned his gaze back to her, only to find that her eyes were now focused on something he could not see beyond the hills. He wondered what she was thinking. And somehow he knew that she had pictured the same hope he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now apparently a shipper of Blyla and now everything hurts.


End file.
